A Night With The Devil
by GlowFire228
Summary: Ajah Williams is the type of girl that plays by the rules and stays out of trouble. But she's missing out on so much, even with her amazing relationship with her boyfriend. However, a night with the forbidden bad boy, Dean Ambrose changes all of that. *ONESHOT*


**This one-shot is for my best friend and amazing fan, Phatsugar. She is a wonderful writer and you should check out her stories. You won't regret it. This one shot has been long overdue and I apologize, sweetheart. But I hope you will enjoy this one.**

Ajah Williams was 16 years old and had yet to have any excitement in her life. She had always been a sheltered girl and played by the rules. She was comfortable with that lifestyle and she didn't seem any harm in that. It was because of her behavior she was on the honor roll and colleges have been sending her letters wanting to interview and accept her. She didn't get into sports other than the debate team but that was just about it. Her friends all wanted her to open up and try something new but she was still stuck in the same cycle.

The guy she was dating was good for her as well. His name was Bo Dallas and he was handsome and was loved by everyone. Even her parents loved him. But as good as he was to her and as honest and true as he was to everyone else, there was a lot missing.

To put it simply; he was a boring. He didn't show any passion. He was the type of person to just ask for permission for everything, even with asking Ajah if he could kiss her. The thing of it, was that even in the 2 months of their relationship, he still asked permission.

She was indeed growing more and more frustrated with how he was being a welcome mat and wanted more. She didn't know why she was having this void but she knew something had to fill it.

She was in her locker as she gathered her backpack, ready to head to the Debate Club to practice their speech when standing next to her was the guy who she hated more than anyone. He was the worst of the worst and the scum of the earth.

Dean Ambrose.

All the females fell in love with him. He was a loner and always kept to himself, but at the same time he was nothing but trouble and well known for his reputation at Radwell High.

Dean was 18 years old and as sexy as he was, he was a pain in her ass. He had a different girl on every arm and he wasn't the type to be tied down. Commitment was not in his nature and there was no one to talk him out of that decision.

Ajah was annoyed with him for a number of reasons.

Reason number one; He was always making fun of her boyfriend and the fact that she was just "too nice"

Reason number two; His attitude of not caring about anything was annoying her.

Reason number three; He would continue staring at her ass and when he smacked it one time, she slapped him across his smug face, to which all he would do is grin about it.

He was nothing but bad news and a jackass in progress.

"On your way to study hall I see, bookworm.." He grinned as he lit a cigarette, inhaling it and blowing the smoke into her space.

She slammed her locker door, rolling her eyes at him. "You know you're not suppose to smoke right?"

"Don't give a flying fuck. And what are you gonna do, spank me?" He asked, the sarcasm obvious.

"Dean, don't you have any other girls to annoy right now or in this case, give them some small dick for them to gag on? Bad enough your face already makes me wanna gag." She walked off in her heels, trying to get away.

It was then as she walked down the steps to get to the second floor, Dean stopped her, pushing her up against that wall.

"Hey, stop that!" She tried to push him off but it was pointless. As much as she wanted to just be disgusted with him, she felt her panties getting damp. Dean was a jackass, but he was beautiful.

God he was perfect; His dark blue green eyes, his messy light brown blondish hair that would fall over his eyes, the cheekbones and that fucking voice.

Why was she suddenly getting aroused? Not even Bo was making her feel like this..

"There are two things you need to know about me, sweet cheeks." He stared right into her eyes as she prayed no one would find them, especially not Bo Dallas.

"One, I have a pretty big package that girls never complain about." He said smugly. "And two, I always get what I want and trust me, you're next on my list sweet cheeks. Don't think that faggot boyfriend of yours will protect you for long."

Ajah shivered, as her thoughts was telling her to kick him in his dick and yet she was finding herself wanting to know what that "package" felt like. She heard most girls talk about how he was the kind of man to take what he wanted. He was the type to take control of a situation and was never sorry about it.

"Hello my cherub. Where are you? I heard your voice." They both heard Bo Dallas voice as he was making his way up the steps, seeing as how he was looking for her as he was in the debate team, and she was running late.

Dean smirked. "You're going to be begging for me very soon."

He rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb before he made his escape. Ajah needed a minute to catch her breath but she was happy to see Bo.

"Thank God you're here. I was looking for you too." She went up to kiss him but he moved away from her.

"PDA is not allowed in school. We can hold hands though." He reminded her again. He never wanted to kiss or hold her in public but would hold hands with her.

"Right. I almost forgot." She hid the disappointment.

She sucked it up as she tried to forget about the encounter with Dean as they held hands, making their way down to the debate room.

* * *

"How does this feel? Am I doing it right? Tell me if you want me to go faster? Are you having your orgasm?"

This was what Ajah had to deal with when she was in her bedroom with Bo Dallas as they were having sex.

Or in this case, it was a round of 21 questions and Ajah putting on her best performance of faking orgasms.

She tried to get into the mood but its like he didn't even notice that she wasn't even the least turned on. He was even nervous to kiss her. Its one thing if they were still on their first date but thats been said and done.

Now he was clearly frustrating her.

He fell back on the bed, sweating all over as if he ran a 6 hour marathon while Ajah just slipped on her robe, with him pulling off the condom. Her parents had invited Bo for dinner as she was getting bored to death of them talking of politics, to which Bo knew she hated but thought she was being ignorant and wanted her to open her mind more.

There was no need to open her mind any further. Politics bored the hell out of her.

During dinner as Bo and her father were getting into the deeper level of the Republicans and Democrats, Ajah found herself wondering about the guy who pissed her off but made her wet in that hallway, who of course was Dean Ambrose.

She wondered if he was with anybody right now and thought about sex with him, to which she felt guilty and disgusted, pushing him out of her mind.

Now she just Bo to go home already so she could take a shower and finish getting ready for school. It was about the worst 30 minutes of sex she's ever had and she had to endure it within each moment.

"I'll call you tomorrow my little peanut butter cup." He smiled, kissing the top of her nose.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." She faked her smile as he finished getting dressed and he blew her three more kisses as he left her room, going home.

She fell back on her bed, screaming into her pillow of frustration. She knew there wasn't anything she could do to fix the situation, so instead she decided to do some reading from her notes from class since there was a test coming up in a few days.

Two hours later, she was still frustrated and felt like bursting into tears. Nothing in her life was ever enough. She felt sick to her stomach, guilty for feeling the way she does. She knew there was no excuse to justify the fact that she wanted more. She wanted more in her relationship with Bo but it always came up short.

There was no solution to the problem she was having.

"Looks as though you are having some trouble right now." She heard a scratchy voice sound off.

She jumped, her heart tattooed against her chest. Luckily she got dressed back in pajamas before that happened.

It was Dean Ambrose, perched up on her bedroom window as she looked at him crazy.

It was 2 in the morning, what the hell was he even doing here?

She opened the window as Dean decided to slide right inside. He was wearing his dark jeans, a nice gray fitted black shirt and his leather jacket and boots.

"Nice room." He looked around as he sat at her desk chair, his feet perched up on her desk.

"Do you mind taking your feet off my desk?" She shoved them off, grabbing a snack from her candy jar.

"What's up your ass? Awe did the lover boy not give you a kiss good night?"

"You are such a douche." She glared at him. "And not that its any of your business, but we made passionate love tonight, which I can say is much better than a kiss goodnight."

"Ooh how so sweet. I bet you are all filled with butterflies and candy now." He started snickering at her.

"There is nothing funny about that!"

"It's funny when you know you're lying." He sat up, staring her right in the face.

"Bo Dallas is an amazing lover." She said defensively, knowing she was telling a bold faced lie. She had nothing to prove to the jackass but she just wanted to make a point.

Maybe even make him a little jealous.

"Really? It seems to me you're a little cranky.." He pointed out. "If I give a woman some good dick, they would smile all the way up until the next day and more to come.

"I'm cranky because you're here!" She hissed at him. "You are going to get me in serious trouble if my parents catch you in here."

"I'd figured you'd be more worried if Bo caught me in here."

"That's besides the point!" She shook her head, her annoyance growing.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at how she was getting upset and irritated by the second, seeing at how adorable she was being. He noticed how curvy she was, fitting into her creme pj short set and knee high socks. The braided ponytail style fit her so well and she wore her glasses. He's seen her with the glasses more than once and honestly thought she looked better without them, her hazel brown eyes giving that innocent look.

"Look, even if you do supposedly have a large "Package." She found herself turned on and disgusted by the thought of it, or in this case fighting it. "You are probably just a virgin. You talk a whole bunch of nonsense but you really have no idea what you're doing. You are wasting your time so now, you need to leave or I'm going to scream for my daddy."

He suddenly grabbed her, picking her up over his shoulder as he went over to lock her bedroom door.

"What the-Put me down, you asshole!" She swung at his back, which had little effect on him as he put her over his lap, her ass up in the air for his viewpoint.

He held her still as he used his other hand to pull down her shorts. Her ass was soft as he massaged him roughly, with Ajah trying to escape his grasp.

"Dean, stop it!" She tried to get out of his hold, even though he was stronger than her.

"So you think I have no experience huh? You're going to regret that, sweet cheeks."

 _ **SMACK!**_

Ajah's body jerked as she felt the first slap on her ass. It hurt like hell but then it started to warm up to her as her pussy was starting to moisten. He landed yet another smack to her ass as she jerked again, a loud yelp coming from her.

"Quiet now." He warned her. He landed yet another slap to her ass. Each time he smacked her ass, she found her body wanting more, completely everything he was giving.

He landed more hard blows to her ass as she started moaning. She secretly loved spanking but Bo wasn't into that.

As soon as he was finished, he stood her up as he pulled the rest of her shorts down until her bare pussy was exposed.

"Assume the position, little girl. I want you to bend over, hands placed on the bedspread and spread those legs for me."

She found herself obeying him as she bent over on the bed. She had believed that he was just going to stick it in but he surprised her even more as she felt his tongue sticking inside of her.

Ajah rolled her eyes back at his penetration, as he groaned, licking her slit up and down, rubbing his tongue as he smacked her ass once more.

Ajah has never experienced oral sex. She was always the one giving it. She felt like she was missing out on so much and now, Dean was giving her exactly what she was missing.

Ajah had the sheets in her hands as they went into fists.

"God..Dean...Fuck..Oh Fuck.." She whispered softly, on the verge of passing out as he sped up his tongue bathing on her pussy, licking her slit up and down and then pushed her on the bed.

"Keep them spread. Don't you dare move. And find something to bite on."

She grabbed her small pillows as she screamed into it as he raised her ass up, licking into her asshole and down to her wetness, trying to control her shaking as he held her legs in place to keep from shaking, which was easier said than done.

After furiously licking on her slit several times, suddenly addicted to her taste, he flipped her over as he made her bend her legs all the way back to where it would almost touch her ears.

He tore off her pajama top and her bra, tearing it but he didn't give a damn about the scowl she made as she forgot all about when he dug right back into her pussy, roughly sucking on her clit to which she suddenly found herself squirting all over his face. Her face was red but he just grinned, licking his lips.

"I didn't know you were such a squirter." He licked up her juices all around her pussy, not missing a drop.

"Neither did I..." She found herself surprised as he was.

It didn't stop him from licking on her slit as he penetrated her with two fingers as he started to fuck her with him as he sucked back on her clit, tugging it as she was writhing on the bed.

"Oh shit.." She shrieked, cumming harder than she did a minute ago. She wasn't sure how much more she could take as he forced her to hold her legs open as she did what he wanted, giving in, not caring about anything else.

He pulled off his shirt and his jacket as she creamed again seeing how perfect his body was and given how much he's worked out, there wasn't an inch of fat on him.

He wasted no time as he unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock.

He pulled her up as he kissed her, his tongue not caring for permission as he kissed her with intensity and passion, sucking her bottom lip and licking on it. He licked the side of her chin and down to her neck, biting on it as she stumbled, still feeling the effects of his tongue down on her. He removed her glasses, tossing them on the desk.

"You look better without them anyway.." He complimented her.

He stopped kissing her as he squeezed his cock, rubbing it against her clit to have her grabbing onto his chest.

"Fuck me.." She found herself saying, unashamed.

"Gotta suck me first. This dick ain't for free, sweet cheeks."

She got on her knees, seeing as how he was indeed not small. It was perfect as his length was longer than she had imagined and wider, much thicker too.

She began to suck him, putting her mouth to work as she wanted to impress him with her oral skills. It seemed to be working as he started to fuck her with her mouth, pumping in and out of her. It gave her goosebumps as he took control, forcing her to be his bitch even though she wasn't.

He groaned a bit loudly as he fucked her mouth harder and bruising it, not caring for the fact that she was being choked. It was a little difficult for her to breathe and to take it all down her throat but she gave it her best shot, not missing a beat.

He got her up, the feeling of him cumming as he pushed her right on the bed.

"Umm..I don't have a condom.." She pointed out.

"Don't worry, I do." He pulled one out of his back pocket as he tore off the package, slipping one on.

"Do you always carry a condom around?"

"Only when I think of you." He smirked as he pushed her close to him before he guided himself to her entrance.

"Now let's see if you think I'm a virgin now." He slammed right into her, holding his hand over her mouth as she screamed at the sudden yet rough feel of his cock inside of her, not even preparing herself for that moment.

"Hold on to me. Wrap your legs around my waist. Now. And make sure to stay quiet." He started moving inside of her, furiously smacking his hips against hers as she gasped loudly, never imagining how this felt so good.

She dug her nails into his back as he banged right into her, her body jerking and bouncing off of him as he pounded her hard and fast.

Ajah couldn't even begin to form a coherent sentence as the faces she was making were saying it all. She threw her head back, taking in his thrusts that made her lose her mind.

"Take it. Fucking take it." He growled as he continued nonstop, going harder and faster.

He pushed her back on the bed as he lifted her leg up on his shoulder, slamming right back into her, trying hard to contain her loud whimpering as he was hitting all her spots. She felt like she was going to have a major meltdown.

This was what she was missing, and Dean was filling that empty void.

"That's it; You're gonna cum again aren't you?" He questioned her as he grabbed her throat. "I said answer the fucking question!"

"Yes, I'm gonna fucking cum." She breathed out

"Say "daddy, I'm gonna cum.." He grinned, knowing she was enjoying all the treatment she was getting from him.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck!" She screamed into the pillow as her muscles tightened as he grabbed her breast, sucking on her nipple, nipping it as she squeezed on his dick as she came hard.

It didn't stop his thrusts as he only went even harder to where she was arching her back, opening her legs more as he smacked her thighs and her breasts.

After she came again, with squirting once more, he finally came as well, burying his face into her neck as he groaned his orgasm right into the condo.

Her legs collapsed as they fell off his waist, both of them covered in sweat, especially Ajah.

She clung to the sheets around her body, her eyes glossy and dazed. It was the best sex she's ever had in her life.

"I...I..." She was speechless. She couldn't even comprehend what just happened but Dean sat up, hands folded behind his head in confidence.

"Wow..." Was all she could muster up.

"Yep." He pulled out a cigarette as he smoked it. If she wasn't completely blown out of her mind from the fucking she had received she would have told him to put the cigarette out.

He seemed to notice as he lifted the window just an inch so her room wouldn't completely smell like smoke.

"You have quite the body on you. And the best pussy in the world too." He wiggled his brows as she blushed. "Might I add, you can suck some serious dick."

"Thanks.." She blushed profusely. "You were...man..I don't even know what to say."

"Not so cranky anymore, are we?"

Ajah slowly shook her head no, falling back with her head on the pillows.

"Pretty sure that was quite an experience than what you've had previously."

It was then she fell back into reality, the guilt setting in of the fact she cheated on her boyfriend. She groaned silently, knowing she screwed up no matter how much she enjoyed what just happened between her and Dean

At the same time, she was developing a strong attraction to him, which was not a good idea.

"Dean..." She sighed. "I know this is going to sound crazy but I'm becoming attracted to you. Maybe even the thought of getting rid of Bo and-"

"Trust me, you don't wanna do that." He advised her. "You know I'm not good for you. You need a good guy in your life. You deserve that. Trust me, I'm nothing more than hitting it and moving on, sweetness."

It was sad but it was the truth. There was no other way around it.

"I guess I just want more of you.." She admitted shyly.

Dean tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "I'm always available when you need that release, darling. And I won't tell if you won't."

There was a soft knock on the door as Ajah jumped up, her heart stopping.

"Honey is everything alright?" She heard her mother say.

"Um yes, I was just reviewing over my notes. I'm bout to get some sleep, good night."

As soon as they heard her mother move away from the door the footstep movement lighter again, Dean got dressed as Ajah was still reeling in her bliss.

"So..anytime I can..you know.." She shrugged awkwardly, not wanting to sound stupid.

"Anytime, my little woman." He lightly kissed her.

He slipped her a piece of paper in her hand as she fell asleep. He escaped through the window as he headed out to his car.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to get ready for school, seeing as how he gave her his phone number. It was another day spent with Bo Dallas at school with his usual not allowed PDA as she noticed Dean watching her while talking with another girl. She tried not to get jealous, as she knew she could have him anytime.

Bo had to stay after school for the Book Club and would be two hours late. Ajah was on her way home, looking at the number again.

She dialed up the number as it rang until she heard his voice.

"Hey Dean, are you busy right now?" She grinned, knowing the plans that were about to happen.

 ****THE END****


End file.
